Try a New Flavor
by dracomione-shorty
Summary: my first fanfic DMHG...one-shot fic...read and review please!


****

AN: Okay, this is my very first fanfic ever. If it's really bad, just say so in a review and how I can improve it. I'm always up to suggestions. Flames are okay, I guess. R & R!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot. J. K. Rowling owns the characters in my story. The plot line is based on a story I read in a magazine over the summer.

It was a day in November, late afternoon. The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were quietly dawdling through their last classes. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in Transfiguration with the Slytherins. They were diligently taking notes as Professor McGonogall lectured and strolled about the classroom, making sure no trouble was ensuing. Her lecture on transfiguring teacups to turtles was cut short, however, when she came across Draco Malfoy's notes.

"Mister Malfoy, you know better than to doodle in class. Fifteen points from Slytherin," McGonogall said. She took the parchment from Draco's possession and hastily folded it. Striding across the classroom, she placed it in front of Hermione.

Hermione's hand shakily reached for the parchment, wondering what McGonogall was thinking by putting it on her desk. She completely ignored the fact that she should be taking notes, and instead leaned back in her chair as she slowly opened the parchment. Her eyes never left the parchment; she was immersed in the parchment in front of her. Had she looked up, she would have seen the cloudy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy boring into her, full of worry…grief…sadness…longing…

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what Draco had drawn. It was a face…her face, full of happiness, eyes glittering with joy, a dazzling smile lighting up her face. 'But something's different,' Hermione thought. 'I never look _that_ good.'

It was true. The girl drawn on the paper was indeed Hermione.

"It's me," she breathed. "if I was beautiful."

*~*~*

"Oooh, Hermione!" Lavender squealed.

"This is so…so…" Parvati started.

"Epic!" Lavender finished.

As Hermione entered the 6th year girls' dormitory, Lavender and Parvati bombarded her. They thought Draco was quote 'THE hottest Slytherin;' so she was overrun with questions by Lavender and Parvati.

"We heard that Draco drew a picture of you," Parvati said.

"Yeah, he did," Hermione replied.

"Soo???" Lavender trailed off.

"So what?" Hermione said, confused.

"Do you have it?" Parvati inquired.

"Oh, of course! It's right…" Hermione trailed off as she fished through her book bag until she found the now neatly folded and slightly wrinkled parchment on which the sketch was drawn.

"Here," Hermione stated. She held out the parchment to Parvati and Lavender. The two gasped as they laid eyes upon the beautiful piece of artwork in front of them.

"Mione it's stunning!" Lavender breathed.

"Not compared to his others," responded Hermione.

"Others?" Parvati inquired.

*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*

"Draco, wait!" Hermione called.

Transfiguration class had just ended, meaning free period for Slytherins and Gryffindors. Everyone had rushed out of the room, Draco being the fastest. She ran to catch up to his fast pace. He turned, sorrow in his eyes, no longer having to keep up the façade, to Hermione's slightly flushed face.

Hermione started to give the parchment back to Draco and said, "Here. You probably want this back." 

He shook his head saying, "No, it's ok. You can keep it." His eyes were downcast, staring intently at his shoes.

"Why do you want me to keep it?"

"Just…something to remember me by."

'Why would I forget him?' Hermione thought.

"Okay then…see you around, Draco," Hermione called as she started walking away.

"Wait!" Draco called out.

Hermione spun around, her wavy chestnut hair spinning around her. "Hmm?"

"Umm, Muggle Studies is holding an art festival on Saturday. I entered in some of my art, you know, people around the school, some of the landscape here, even a few fantasy pictures of people together that would never happen. I also, um, entered in a portrait…of you…I, um, was wondering, if you would like to go with me?" Draco held his breath. 'Why did I bother asking? She's just going to say no.'

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'He sounded so…sweet…so sincere. His eyes are no longer that intimidating steely gray, they're a soft powder blue.' 'Wait. This is Draco Malfoy, number one enemy since first year.' 'But remember, his father died and Harry already killed Voldemort. All that was wrong because of Voldemort is now right…maybe he really has changed.'

"Sure Draco," Hermione smiled. "See you on Saturday!" 

Draco smiled, genuinely smiled, and waved goodbye; he held out a long-awaited breath. He walked back to the common room, a small smile tugging at his lips.

*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*

"Oooo, that's so sweet!" Parvati squealed.

"So you're really going with him on Saturday?" Lavender demanded.

"But…" Hermione started, and then was cut off by Parvati.

"But nothing! Mione, he's the perfect guy!"

"I know, but," Hermione began.

"No buts! He's sweet, charming," Lavender interrupted.

"Totally hot, smart…" Parvati continued.

"Caring, prominent, wealthy…"Lavender trailed off.

"Totally hot…" Parvati repeated.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. But I don't think that he's exactly my type," Hermione assumed timidly.

Lavender reassured her, "Hermione, don't worry! Hasn't anyone ever told you…"

"'Guys are like ice cream,'" Parvati and Lavender finished.

"Umm, no?" Hermione said.

"Ok, well now someone has," Parvati stated. "Mione, guys are like ice cream. You have to try a whole lot of flavors before you find your favorite.

"So give Draco a chance!" piped in Lavender.

"Okay, okay, jeez. I'll give him a chance," Hermione confirmed.

"Now, that's settled," Parvati declared, "What are you gonna wear?"

"How are you going to do your hair?" Lavender butted in.

Together they squealed happily, "We have to get you ready!!!"

*~*~*

Saturday morning rolled around. As Hermione looked out her window just before breakfast, she saw green blurs zooming around the Quidditch pitch. 'Draco,' she thought. 'Only three more hours!'

When Hermione went down for breakfast, she searched the Slytherin table for Draco, with no luck. 'Hmm…wonder where he is?' She sat down beside Parvati and across from Lavender. They seemed downcast about something, but she didn't know what. She asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Draco?"

Parvati stared at her slightly incredulously and finally choked out, "You mean you don't know?"

"Obviously not," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Lavender started, "Draco…was…"

"Injured…" Parvati continued.

"While he was playing Quidditch," Lavender stated.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, don't worry. It's not too serious," Parvati confirmed.

"Remember---give him a chance," Lavender repeated.

And with that, Hermione left the Great Hall.

*~*~*

It took awhile, but Hermione reached the kitchens quickly. She tickled the pear, and found herself amidst house elves.

"Miss Hermione!" they squeaked. 

"Hey guys!" Hermione smiled. "I really can't talk right now. I'm in a rush. Where's Dobby? Dobby? Do you still have my stash?"

"Oh course, Miss Hermione," Dobby said as he led her toward the fourteen freezers. He stepped in the direction of the seventh on from the right, opened it, and dug.

"Here, Miss Hermione. You're usual flavor of ice cream: Vanilla," he said as he held out a quart of vanilla ice cream to Hermione. She had brought tons of ice cream to school since second year and transfigured them into books, the reason behind her heavy trunks every year. 

'Vanilla?' she thought. 'But vanilla is so…so…' Her thoughts were interrupted by what Parvati had said a few days prior. 'You have to try a whole lot of flavors before you find your favorite.'

"You know, Dobby, put the vanilla back. Can you get me some…um…how about some rocky road instead," Hermione requested.

"Of course!"

Dobby handed her the quart of rocky road. She thanked him and headed for the Hospital Wing. 'Maybe Draco and I could try a new flavor together.'

END!


End file.
